<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Last Night, I Had A Dream About You by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24527422">Last Night, I Had A Dream About You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>1917 (Movie 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gay Sex, M/M, just straight smut with a little plot, will schofield is a disaster</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:21:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,466</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24527422</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Will has a dream about Tom, and now Tom won't fade from his thoughts. There's a tiny scrap of plot, but being real... this is essentially pwp.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tom Blake/William Schofield</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Last Night, I Had A Dream About You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Will never dreamed about sex. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No, most of the time he didn’t even dream at all. Except for when he’d had a good amount of alcohol, that is. Every time he drank anything past one glass, he had the most vivid dreams, so real that even after he’d wake they’d feel more like a memory instead of a dream. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Some of them were nightmares, terrifying, and Will would wake up in a sweat, with a pounding headache and the leftover panic seeping into his veins. Other times, they were devastatingly happy, and he’d be opposed to waking up. Or the worst— the sad ones, the ones where he’d wake up crying, feeling as if he’d just experienced the depths of grief.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But never about sex. That is, until the night of the party. He’d really put it down that night, and as he’d fallen into bed, his mind had reflected on things, spinning them into his mind. And he fell into a dream.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It threw him right back into the party, talking to Tom, a boy he’d grown up knowing, just the consequences of living in a small town—everyone knows everyone. Will didn’t know as much about Tom as he wanted to, but he knew that he was funny and charismatic and very talkative. And that he was gay—he’d come out a few years back, and it had stirred up a few people. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was brave, though, as it’d cleared the way for all the other closeted kids to follow in his footsteps. Will had been among them. Tom had recently come back from college, and it was strange seeing him now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d been at the real party, and here he was in the dream, leading Will to a back room, kissing him. Will felt his stomach jolt at that, felt himself give into soft kisses on his neck and the feel of Tom underneath him, Tom panting into his mouth, Tom, Tom, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Tom-</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Will woke with a start, body glistening in a sheen of sweat. He looked down. His sheets were wet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck,” he muttered. He’d just had a fucking wet dream about Tom Blake. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He got up, brushing the thought from his mind, doing his best not to remember what he’d been dreaming about, threw his sheets in the wash, and hopped in the shower. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He heard his alarm going off when he got out and took a deep breath in as he realised that he had to leave soon. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Shit,</span>
  </em>
  <span> he had to work at the market today, and he was going to have all that in his mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His brain </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>wanted to linger on it, to go over it, but now was absolutely not the time, and he pushed the thoughts down the best that he could. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once he’d gotten to work, he was thinking that he could handle it alright. That is, until Tom turned up, and then it all went out the window.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh! Will!” Tom said, grinning at him. Will tried very, very hard not to let his thoughts slip back to the dream, but there was no use. He might as well have been trying to spread cold butter over toast, with all the success he was having.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tom,” he replied, trying to sound casual. “How are you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good, thanks!” Tom responded, his eyes drifting to the pastries next to Will. “I didn’t expect to see you here! Doesn’t your sister own the stand?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will, who had been staring at Tom blankly, turned a bright shade of pink at the question. “Oh, I-yes,” he stammered. “She owns it, I just help look after it a few times a week, so she can get a break.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s good— I remember her work ethic. She deserves a break from time to time” Tom said, casually tousling his hair. Will could swear that Tom was doing this solely to torture him, and he swallowed hard. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. She does,” he replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tom picked up one of the pastries- cherry cobbler- and looked it over. “Her baking was always amazing,” he said, beaming up at Will.</span>
  <em>
    <span> God, he smiled a lot, didn’t he?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Will thought to himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tom set the cobbler down in front of Will. “I’ll take it,” he said, pulling out his wallet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s on the house,” Will told him, trying to compose himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tom looked up at him in shock. “Oh, you don’t have to do that,” he said. “I like supporting local businesses.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I insist,” Will said quickly, pushing it towards him. “Consider it a welcome home gift.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>God, if Tom stayed any longer, Will feared he would lose all self-control and say or do something very, very stupid.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tom smiled (</span>
  <em>
    <span>again, how much did this boy smile?</span>
  </em>
  <span>) and shrugged, taking it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I’d better find a way to pay you back then, shall I?” he said, tilting his head, and his smile had gone a bit coy. The sight of it went straight into Will’s head, and into… </span>
  <em>
    <span>other </span>
  </em>
  <span>areas. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Er- there’s no need,” he stammered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I insist,” Tom said, giving Will a wink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will’s brain short-circuited, his cheeks went hot, and he sat in terrible, awful silence, trying to think of what to say.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, then,” he managed, but only because he thought he might actually die if it went on any longer. He was praying for Tom to go, to leave it at that, and his saviour appeared in the form of a boy named Kilgour down the street calling Tom’s name.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right,” Tom said, taking a step back, breaking the trance that had been between them. “I’d better go, but will you be at the party this weekend?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Party?” Will asked, forgetting himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Leslie’s birthday?” Tom reminded him. “I assume you got an invitation?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh!” Will said, “Right! Yes, I’ll be there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good!” Tom responded, backing towards Kilgour, “Then I’ll see you there! And I’ll think of a way to pay you back!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s really no need,” Will said, but Tom had already gone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck,” he groaned, sweeping his hand over his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once work had finished and he’d gotten the stand closed down, Will had never been happier to be home. The thoughts of the dream would </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>fade, and he paced around, trying to figure out what to do, how to exit the thoughts from his mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>God, he needed a cold shower. Even though he’d taken one this morning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It only took him a couple minutes to give in—he needed to clear his mind, needed to wash off the memory of the way Tom’s lips had felt on his, the soft moans he’d given off, the way he’d tasted—like cherries.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It wasn’t real, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he told himself firmly, </span>
  <em>
    <span>none of it was real. It was all made up in your subconscious, and he probably doesn’t even feel like that, or taste like that. Who even tasted like cherries in reality? No one. A dream.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The icy water was a shock on his stubborn mind, but it was somehow worse now. Fuck, he couldn’t stop thinking about it. He leaned against the shower wall, dousing his hair in the stream. Scenes of the dream were through his mind, but now they were combined with flashes of the Tom he’d seen today—his wink, his smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He lathered up his hair- </span>
  <em>
    <span>don’t think of him. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Unsuccessful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He washed it out- </span>
  <em>
    <span>don’t think of him. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Fuck. Un-fucking-successful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tom was apparently some sort of ghost, haunting Will with every breath he took. And Will was utterly fucked if this continued. Not to mention, why was this happening now? No major event had happened that could have made Will so attracted to Tom suddenly— they hadn’t had some sort of connection that hadn’t been there before. They hadn’t even spoken at the party, aside from a few words. What was his subconscious trying to tell him, that he’d been desperate for Tom the whole time? Well...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will shortly concluded that he was obviously, well, sexually frustrated—after all, it had been a while. If he could take care of that, perhaps the dream would go away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It didn’t take long for him to coax his length into an erection, and he was soon panting into his own touch, leaning against the wall for support. He tried to keep his thoughts off of Tom, tried telling himself that it wasn’t appropriate, but the effort was completely futile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That damned smile was haunting him, the way Tom’s dream self had sucked on his tongue and throat was intoxicating, and soon, </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>, soon he was on the edge, breathing heavily, and all it took was a thought of Tom’s wink to send him over the edge, </span>
  <em>
    <span>hard. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He had to take a moment to recover afterward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck,” he breathed, swallowing hard—his knees had nearly gone out on him. He’d only ever come that hard one other time, and that was with strong emotional connection and quite a bit of edging. Now wanking in the shower was getting him there, just from thinking of Tom, someone he barely knew? What the hell was that boy doing to him?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After he’d cleaned himself up, it was a little better. A little. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And soon, as the days went on, </span>
  <em>
    <span>thankfully</span>
  </em>
  <span>, the dream began to fade. Though, when he saw Tom at the store a few days later, he nearly crashed his trolley into the shelf.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tom luckily didn't see him, and Will was able to make a not-so-smooth exit while unseen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then came Leslie’s party. Will was </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>looking forward to it. He felt so guilty— he knew he’d most likely end up avoiding Tom there, which was unfair. It wasn’t Tom’s fault that Will’s brain couldn’t get a hold on itself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he arrived, he immediately looked around for Tom, but he hadn’t seemed to have arrived yet, and Will let out a sigh of relief. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Thank God.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He handed Leslie his present and grabbed a drink, this time sticking to non-alcoholic. He didn’t want a repeat of the last time he’d drank and its subsequent results—he didn’t want to end up shagging Leslie, or Joseph, or- God forbid - Mackenzie, in his sleep. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will!” a voice called. Oh, God. It was Tom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned around and gave a weak smile, and, Lord help him, Tom was looking amazing. He was a bit breathless, it had apparently rained from the dampness of his curls and his coat, and he bore his trademark grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad to see you!” Tom said. “I’ve thought about how to repay you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I- really?,” Will stuttered—he’d completely forgotten about that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yes!” Tom beamed, “You like to draw, right? Well, I’ve just heard that Lauri is holding a painting class, and I thought maybe we could do it together!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will had no excuses to not go, and his brain was itching to be around Tom, no matter how torturous it was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” he replied, not even having alcohol to blame, “Yes, I’d like that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good,” Tom said. “It’s nice to see Leslie doing so well, he really got it together while I was gone. I think he and Joe are very happy!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Er-yes,” Will said, not knowing much what to say. Tom didn’t seem to mind, though, because he went on:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I honestly am not a fan of things like this, usually, parties. It gets overwhelming.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know that feeling,” Will said, feeling quite overwhelmed himself. He couldn’t stop staring at Tom’s eyes, his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I don’t mind this one,” Tom continued, “Because I know everyone here. It makes it easier, in a way, less exhausting.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Definitely,” Will replied. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t think about how you jacked off into the shower on thoughts of him, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he told himself. And immediately, his brain started thinking about how he’d jacked off in the shower to thoughts of Tom. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Thankfully, Tom was getting called away by Joe, and he gave a quick shrug, an apologising look on his face. “Oh, I’ve got to talk to him,” he said. “I’ll see you later tonight, then?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Will replied lamely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fuck, it was a bad idea to be here. He’d just agreed to fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>painting </span>
  </em>
  <span>classes with Tom, what a fucking idiot move. Where would that get them? It was only more torture for Will, more thinking of the dream.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Tom was so charismatic, where Will was reserved. </span>
  <em>
    <span>We’d never fit, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he told himself. But that didn’t stop Tom from being pretty, it didn’t stop his personality from being entrancing, and it didn’t stop Will’s gaze from lingering on Tom’s face for a second too long. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will!” Leslie called, drunk, slinging his arm over Will’s shoulder and slipping him out of his thoughts. “I’m fucking… happy you’re here,” he drawled. “You’re… good friend.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, thanks, mate,” Will said. “Let’s get you back to Joe?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Joe,” Leslie slurred appreciatively, “I love Joe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Will said, “I can tell.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s… sexy. Very sexy.” Leslie stopped to hiccup, gripping Will’s shirt. “He’s my fiancé, did you know that?” he asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Will said, “I attended your engagement party.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leslie grinned at him. “Tom,” he said simply.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tom?” Will asked, trying to conceal his panic— Leslie was always able to read him, but Will hoped he was a little too drunk to do that now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tom’s… Tom’s back from college. Joe’s happy,” Leslie mumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, he’s back. I’m sure Joe is very happy to have him,” Will laughed, supporting Leslie’s weight a bit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think he- I think he has… crush. On you,” Leslie told him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luckily, Will didn’t have to reply, because Joe had looked over at the scene, gave a laugh, and had come in to rescue Will. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But that left Tom open, and he drifted right back to Will. Will was completely flustered—had Leslie simply been drunk, or had he been right about Tom having a crush on him? God, was there a possibility...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Looks like Leslie’s put it down tonight,” Tom said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Will said, wishing his brain would stop being a brat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad Joe is with him,” Tom said, tousling his curls. Will stared openly at that action before he shook himself back into attention.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” he replied. Shit, he’d just said yes twice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And the party’s been really fun so far,” Tom grinned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Will responded. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck. Three times. He was an idiot.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Tom gave him a look, a flash of vulnerability on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, am I bothering you?” he asked. “I know I talk too much sometimes-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No!” Will said quickly, “No, you’re not bothering me at all. Sorry, I- I’m shit at conversation. But I like talking to you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Tom said. “Good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will cleared his throat, and Tom gave him a shy smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, did you get together with anyone while I was gone?” Tom asked. Will briefly wondered if Tom was trying to find out if he was single, but pushed the thought from his mind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Er- no, no,” Will replied. “I’m still…” He searched for a word, trying to express it well, but ultimately landed on “Single.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tom gave him an understanding look. “It’s alright mate, me as well,” he said. “Turns out I’m not exactly what people are looking for.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?” Will said. “Surely someone was interested?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tom opened his mouth to answer, but was cut off by the blaring of loud music—Leslie had turned it on, and it was nearly deafening.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tom yelled something to Will, and he shook his head, </span>
  <em>
    <span>can’t hear you.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Do you want to get out of here? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Tom was saying, barely discernible under the noise</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will nodded his head yes, not even bothering to allow his mind to think about what that might have meant, and Tom gripped his hand and dragged him over to Leslie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Leslie!” Tom yelled. “We have to go!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, a shame!” Leslie called drunkenly. “I’ll see you fuckers later!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right,” Will said, unable to hide his grin. They waved goodbye and headed outside, breathing in the calm, the quiet, the crisp air. As Will had suspected, it had been raining—the pavement was wet, and the smell of fresh rain lingered among the streets.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck,” Tom said, “It was too loud in there. I can’t handle when it’s like that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me either,” Will replied. He realised they were standing there, with no direction to go. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, right!” Tom said, “Joe said he left the books you lent him at my flat—I’m living in his old apartment. If you wanted to head over, I could give them to you if you wanted to walk down. It’s just a few blocks away.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, alright,” Will said. His brain seemed to be full of dumb decisions, and he had no more control over it. It didn’t seem to know what it wanted, either—the feelings Will was experiencing were not only desire, want, but a deep endearment and affection. He wanted to be close to Tom, to get to know him, to be his friend, to be… more than his friend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The walk down was nearly a walk of shame, with Will realising more and more that he was going to be alone with Tom in his apartment, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>Christ, </span>
  </em>
  <span>that was a bad idea.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they arrived, Will lingered at the doorway, not wanting to trespass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, you can come in,” Tom told him, and Will hesitantly followed him inside. As he looked around, he noted that it was very cozy, a place that felt like home even though he’d never been there before. He watched as Tom walked over to the counter, shrugging his jacket off and grabbing the books</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here you go,” Tom said, handing them over to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Will said, taking them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I should probably give you the information to Lauri’s painting classes, too,” Tom said. “Wait here, I’ll be back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will did wait for a second, noticing a soft candle burning in the background. That explained the soft, sugary smell that lingered. After a moment, Tom came back out, holding a piece of paper. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Will said, stuffing all of it in his coat pocket. Tom watched him do it, laughing a bit as he struggled to fit the contents in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I’ll be seeing you then?” Tom asked once he’d finished, but then went on, “Oh! Should I… your phone number? To talk about the classes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah!” Will exclaimed. “Right.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tom handed over his phone, and Will punched his number in, adding his name before he handed it back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right, thanks,” Tom said, slipping the phone back into his pocket.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a moment as they looked at each other, before Will thought, </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck it, </span>
  </em>
  <span>and leaned in to kiss Tom. Tom froze for a moment, obviously a bit stunned, then melted into it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will had been right—kissing Tom didn’t feel like it had felt in the dream. It felt so much better. And Tom didn’t like cherries, he tasted like mint, like a candy cane.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tom gripped the collar of Will’s coat, pulling him closer, pulling the two of them against the wall, running his hands through Will’s hair. They broke apart for a moment, both of them breathing heavily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So that’s why you’ve seemed so strange lately?” Tom asked, teasing slipping into his tone. “You liked me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will’s cheeks went hot, and he tried to stutter a response, but Tom only kissed him again, cutting him off. Will was high on adrenaline, high on the heady taste of Tom’s kiss, the feel of Tom’s tongue in his mouth, and he couldn’t comprehend much besides the fact that he really wanted to make Tom feel good. He dropped his kisses down Tom’s throat, softly sucking near his collarbone, not caring if he left a mark.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, Will,” Tom moaned, leaning his head back against the wall, and the sound of it was enough to make Will start to go hard in his jeans, barely believing this was real.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will, kiss me, please,” Tom requested. Will obeyed, and this time this kiss was desperate, Tom’s hands were everywhere, his jaw, his shoulder, his back, his hair. Fuck, Will thought. And then Tom bit down on his lip, and he couldn’t contain himself from letting out a deep groan, bracing his arm against the wall as he sank further into Tom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a moment, Tom pulled away and looked him in the eye, as if trying to read his intentions. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bedroom?” Tom asked, a bit breathless</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Will replied, and he didn’t think he’d ever wanted something more. Tom grinned and pulled him back towards the bedroom, against the bedroom wall</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will pulled off his own shirt, and Tom started to do the same to his, but it got caught around his neck, his ear—it was a bit tight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will could hear him giggling as he tried to get it free, and that sent a different kind of jolt, one of affection, straight into his chest. Carefully, he pried the fabric free from Tom’s ear and pulled it off, rewarded with a precious view of Tom smiling up at him, his hair mussed over from the shirt. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Christ, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Will thought- he was in very deep. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will?” Tom smirked, and Will realised he’d just been staring at Tom, unmoving. He awoke from his trance and leaned back in for a kiss, running his thumb over Tom’s jawline, planting more kisses on Tom’s neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will, I want you to fuck me,” Tom told him, and Will was more than happy to oblige, returning to kiss Tom again, gently nibbling on Tom’s bottom lip, pleased at the soft noises of pleasure that was getting from Tom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His hands slid down to Tom’s jeans, starting to unbutton them and pull them off, and Tom whimpered and pulled at Will’s jeans.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eager, are you?” Will teased.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tom went pink. “Oh, be quiet, you bastard,” he responded, pulling Will’s jeans down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will tried to kick them off, but they got stuck around his ankles, and he had to lean down to yank them the rest of the way off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, for fuck’s sake,” he breathed as he did, then returned to Tom, kissing down his neck, nipping tenderly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit,” he said, freezing. “Lube?” he asked Tom, who nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nightstand,” Tom replied</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will fumbled through the nightstand drawer, retrieving a bottle- </span>
  <em>
    <span>cherry-flavored, no kidding- </span>
  </em>
  <span>and squeezing some into his hand, rubbing it in to warm it up before he slowly began to stroke Tom’s cock, who let out a soft gasp, clutching onto Will’s shirt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Getting a sudden idea, a rush of cockiness, Will kissed his way down Tom’s chest, around Tom’s groin, softly sucking the soft skin there. Then, he dropped to his knees and took Tom into his mouth. Tom gave out a noise that sent heat straight to Will’s groin, and he started out very slowly, feeling Tom’s hands in his hair, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t long before Tom was moaning in excess, and Will was paying a lot of attention to what he liked. But then Tom tugged at Will’s arm, stopping him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will.... Will, fuck, I just want you inside me,” Tom begged, “Please,” and Will shifted off of him, back up to Tom’s lips. Tom was kissing Will like he’d never been kissed before, passionate and needy. They tumbled over to the bed, Will lubricating his fingers before working one into Tom, who let out an appreciative groan. Fuck, Will was already hard just from sucking him off, and he had to regain his composure before he added in a second finger, tightening his other hand around Tom’s thigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, Will, inside me, now,” Tom managed to pant out, and Will didn’t think twice before reaching into the nightstand drawer for a condom and slipping it on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Will got himself into position, Tom nuzzled into Will’s neck, letting out a strangled moan as Will fucked into him, digging his hands into Will’s back. Will was trying to keep himself together, but the thoughts of the dream, mixed with the reality of Tom around him, he thought he could come then and there. But he kept thrusting, listening to Tom’s moans come at a more and more quickened pace. He once made the mistake of looking down to see Tom gazing back up at him, cheeks flushed, his curls still damp with rain and sweat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will nearly came just from that, and he let out a shuddering gasp, burying his head into Tom’s neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck,” he panted, “Fuck, you’re gorgeous.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop complimenting me,” Tom said breathlessly, his ankle hitching around Will’s waist, “I’m already close.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will kissed into Tom’s neck, his hand finding its way down to Tom’s cock and sloppily trying to match his own rhythm. Tom took over for him, his other arm locked around Will’s bicep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Christ, Will was close, panting into Tom’s mouth. And Tom was too, if the sounds he was making were any indication. </span>
</p><p><span>“How close are you?” Will asked him, and Tom was barely coherent enough to form a “</span><em><span>fucking</span></em> <em><span>close, don’t stop</span></em><span>,” to which Will groaned. As Tom moved his hand from Will’s arm to his back, digging the nails into the skin again, Will felt the pressure start to build, and Tom was letting out an array of soft noises that were only adding to it.</span></p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, Will,” Tom moaned, “I’m gonna-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come, love,” Will breathed, and he felt Tom jerk beneath him, gasping, slipping his hand into Will’s hair, tugging, and then Will was coming with him, rolling into unspeakable pleasure, panting, clinging onto Tom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They sat still for a moment, breathing heavily, before Will leaned up for a lingering kiss, then moved off Tom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow,” Tom breathed, voice hitching with half a laugh. “This is not where I thought I’d be tonight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sat up, flashed a smile at Will, started getting himself cleaned up. Will followed in his footsteps, tidying himself up, then sat there awkwardly. He’d never had sex outside of a relationship, and he didn’t exactly know what to do now., or where they stood Tom seemed to be thinking the same thing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I- I like you, Will,” Tom confessed. “A lot. If you don’t want this to be more, I get it, but, if you wanted more… you could have it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will couldn’t stop the smile, the warm feeling that spread through his chest at that. “Yes,” he said, “Yes, I like you too. I’d like that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tom let out a breath of relief. “Good,” he said, a shy grin spreading over his face. “Listen, I’m going to take a shower, get cleaned up, and then I’m going to make some dinner, if you want to stay. Want to join me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Will said eagerly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Perhaps the dream hadn’t been such a bad thing after all. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>